Balloonatics
Balloonatics is the second segment of the third episode of the first season episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on January 31, 1988. Synopsis Christopher Robin lets Pooh borrow his red balloon, and Pooh swears to keep it safe, no matter what. Plot Pooh walks up to Christopher Robin’s house, but instead is greeted by Christopher Robin with a red balloon over his face. Pooh falls for the trick and thinks he’s someone else. Pooh asks if he can borrow the balloon for a walk. Christopher, knowing it is in good hands, lets Pooh borrow it. Pooh promises to keep it safe and floats through the forest singing a song. Meanwhile, Rabbit is having trouble keeping the crows out of his garden. When he sees Pooh passing by with the balloon, he asks if he can borrow it himself, giving Pooh a fresh pot of honey in exchange. Pooh lets him have the balloon, reminding him to be careful with it. Rabbit paints a scary face on the balloon and uses it as a scarecrow. After Rabbit has set the scarecrow up, Piglet comes by and mistakes it for a friend of Rabbit’s. When he gets a look at the face painted on the balloon, though, he runs off, thinking that it’s a monster. Piglet bumps into Tigger, who goes to pick a fight with the scarecrow. When the scarecrow appears to fight back, Tigger tosses Piglet at it, and in the process, he ends up untying the balloon and letting the air out. Rabbit runs outside and finds that Piglet and Tigger have broken his scarecrow, then panics when he finds the balloon deflated, thinking that it has been popped. When Pooh returns to retrieve the balloon so he can return it to Christopher Robin, Rabbit and the others try to convince him that it’s taking a nap right now, claiming that it shrank so it could fit in the bed. When Pooh sees that the balloon is in fact not sleeping (“its eyes are open; but shouldn’t it be big now that it’s awake?”), Rabbit admits that they “popped” the balloon. Pooh decides that he should tell Christopher Robin what happened to the balloon, but Rabbit worries that he’ll never talk to them again if he finds out, and makes them all swear never to tell Christopher Robin what happened. However, Pooh feels guilty and has a nightmare about being put on trial for letting the balloon get popped, so he decides to tell Christopher Robin the truth anyway. The next day, Rabbit, Piglet and Tigger all try to cover up what happened - Rabbit tries painting a large rock red and tying a string around it to disguise it as the balloon, Piglet puts on a balloon costume, and Tigger tries blowing a big bubble gum bubble. When Christopher Robin comes by and asks what they’re doing, they all confess to popping the balloon, as does Pooh when he shows up with the actual balloon. But Christopher Robin tells them that it’s actually only been untied and deflated, and promptly re-inflates the balloon back to its original size and ties a new string to it, because the old one is gone, and Pooh becomes happy again, and he floats away on the balloon. Then Piglet thinks there’s a monster again, Then Tigger has to save Piglet again, then this time, Rabbit has to stop Tigger and Piglet from deflating the balloon again. Then the episode ends with Christopher shouts, “Hey, come back here, you Balloonatics!” Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Christopher Robin * Crows * Balloon * Nightmare Balloons Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Crows. * The title is a portmanteau of “Balloon" and “Lunatics". * First Episode of Bruce Reid Schaefer, Ken Boyer and Jan Green. * In this episode, Winnie the Pooh gets mad. Cast Songs *The Floating Song Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “THERE’S NO CAMP LIKE HOME” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by DEV ROSS “BALLOONATICS” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by BRUCE REID SCHAEFER With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM TIM HOSKINS PATTY PARRIS FRANK WELKER [[James Gallego|'JAMES GALLEGO']] JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Director DAVID BLOCK Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers HANK TUCKER KEN BOYER JAN GREEN Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI TERENCE HARRISON Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON “The Floating Song” Performed by JIM CUMMINGS Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Gallery Trading things.jpg Winnie The Pooh (English Episodes) - Balloonatics The_floating_song.jpg‎ TNAOWTP - Crow from Balloonatics.jpg Balloonatics.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 50281280852.jpg Tumblr o1mryayVqF1v5vq20o1 1280.png Seasons02.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 939302020.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 82929399220.png Video releases *Pooh Wishes *Winnie the Pooh: Up, Up and Away (U.K. Release) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 4: There's No Camp Like Home Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Pooh episode Category:Piglet episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Rabbit episode